


【漢1700】失眠(反轉AU)

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【漢1700】失眠(反轉AU)

＊反轉AU背景下，HK800協助警探兄弟解決失眠的故事，基本上就是漢克吃兄弟丼。

＊三人彼此間都有肉，CP為漢康、漢900、康900，最後有提及G900

長達一個月的案件終於在犯人於德查特兄弟眼前被他們雙方的仿生搭檔制伏後落幕，在雙方鬆口氣同時，卻也發現到一個麻煩處。

「我睡不著。」奈斯煩躁地揉揉太陽穴位置，他已經在床鋪上翻來覆去將近一小時了，終究沒有一絲睡意。

他聽見床鋪另一側傳來嘈雜聲響，隨後就發現與他同床的康納用琥珀色眼眸望著他。

「我也是。」他的哥哥完全不累，單純是因為此時靠近他們平日睡覺時間，才躺到床鋪上。

兄弟倆就這樣在偌大床鋪上對望，不知如何是好，某個想法在幾分鐘後擊中奈斯。

「康納，你要不是嘗試我們平時用的方法？」

「可以是可以，但是——」康納把視線撇向房門，「有人在外面。」

「該死！」奈斯不禁咒罵，他絲毫忘卻案件結束後康納的搭檔——HK800負責把他們送回來，但由於很晚了，不方便回模控生命或警局待機，HK800選擇留下來，在客廳等到隔天早晨來臨，一想到這點，年輕警探就心煩意亂，他們平日幫助睡眠的方式，在家中沒任何訪客時才方便進行。

康納微微一笑，伸手輕觸奈斯肩膀。

「也許你沒必要擔心，搞不好他能接受。」

「接受？」奈斯眉頭緊蹙，「但我們是親生兄弟。」

「確實，」康納的手掌開始挪動，沿著弟弟身軀觸碰，一路來到胸膛，同時抬起身軀，翻過身輕巧地壓在比他高2公分的奈斯身上，「可是沒實際試過又怎麼知道他的想法。」

在奈斯還在猶豫期間，康納抿起嘴唇，低頭吻懷中男人的唇。

礙於外面有人在場，奈斯有些焦躁，康納稍微張開唇瓣，舌頭往前伸展，輕刺對方嘴巴，同時雙臂開始亂摸，隔著布料揉動結實胸膛，渾身逐漸發熱的奈斯按耐不住，在強烈熱情中緩緩張開唇，促使康納得以把舌頭送進來。

兄弟倆的舌頭相互糾纏，手臂在彼此身上拉扯，試圖在接吻同時剝除對方的襯衫，幸好在他們上床休息前就已經換掉警裝，奈斯可不想還要在這時候耗費力氣甩開繁重裝束。

康納向來是他們之中較主動的那方，一瞧見奈斯雙頰泛起紅暈，將白色底褲拉掉，略矮的褐髮警探就結束吻，湊上前把自己底褲跟著脫除，右手從慾望下方滑過去，一把握住。

「你確定這樣真的不會造成他反感？」直到現在，奈斯依然猶豫。

康納稍微壓低聲音，「我相信他能體諒。」剛說完，他就把下半身往前奈斯兩腿間送去，雙方的肉柱相互摩擦，奈斯忍不住仰起頭。

「哈——」他臉上的色調，在此時更加清晰。

康納臉頰兩側同樣呈現明亮艷紅，他把注意力完全集中在取悅雙方身體身上，沒能留意到來自另一邊情況，當本該緊閉的門在雙方即將達到高潮之際被敞開，他才猛然往後退些。

「你們兩個，應該把門鎖好再做。」HK800朝他們微笑。

「HK800！」

「漢克！」

兄弟倆雙雙用自己習慣的叫法高喊，康納轉過身同時，還不忘用被子遮掩奈斯下體。

「你們倆還有意願繼續做下去嗎？」漢克把門關好，把雙臂抱胸前，水藍色眼睛盯著他們瞧。

「我想這樣就差不多，等等就躺好休息，畢竟明天還要上班。」康納故作鎮定，向來沉默的奈斯不發一語，只是望著漢客等待對方回應。

警用仿生人的LED快速轉動，不出五秒就打破謊言。

「根據我掃描的結果，你們兩個都沒獲得滿足，強迫睡覺也會因尚待解決的情慾無法安心入眠，」他往床鋪方向走去，伸手拉開深藍色制服外套，「我這就來協助你們。」

「等等，漢克，你沒必——挖噢。」康納起初想婉拒，但當漢克脫下襯衫，他的目光完全被仿生搭檔胸膛的肌肉吸引，外表看起來如中年男子的仿生人，原來擁有一副好身材，康納相當喜歡這樣的男人，這也是他特別愛與奈斯享受魚水之歡時觸碰對方胸膛主因。

一旁奈斯的雙眼也因為漢克的胸肌整個睜大。

「放輕鬆，我知道你想要什麼。」漢克雙腿跨上床鋪，右手拉起康納臂膀，往自己的肌肉方向拉去，貼在機體表面，雖說是人造的，年輕警探卻能感受宛如真實肌肉的堅硬觸感，「還想繼續嗎？」

「唔……」康納吞嚥唾液，「要是你不反對的話當然沒問題。」

漢克咧嘴一笑，抬起腿部，把長褲往下拉，露出沒有一根體毛的雙腿，剛轉過頭來，就拉起康納的腦袋，把對方帶入一個吻中。

警探認為自己搭檔先前早就做好準備，甚至打從他跟奈斯滾在一起前就站在門外等候時機，但他並不反對讓對方明白這件事，只要漢克願意，他甚至能同意三人展開複雜的情感關係。

比起奈斯，與漢克接吻時能清晰察覺到一種侵略性，那是不容別人干涉，宣告所有權的舉止，但當呆坐在旁邊的奈斯悄悄湊過來，漢克又能迅速把康納放開，扭頭吻著另外一名年輕人。

雖說康納被搭檔吻到頭暈目眩，但還有力氣挪動身軀，溜到奈斯身後，無聲地用手擠壓弟弟背脊，手指沿著柔軟臀部，順利抵達奈斯穴口之間，深吸氣，緩緩把指頭送進去。

被漢克吻到一半的奈斯渾身因為這樣在顫抖，仿生人放緩力道，開始撫摸奈斯胸膛，試圖藉此緩解擴張帶來的疼痛，這並非康納首次幫弟弟進行擴張，但還是會給予時間讓奈斯逐漸習慣，他繼續把手指往前推，由於尚未確保弟弟情況，因此沒添加手指。

漢克是個貼心伴侶，愛撫之餘還不間斷掃描奈斯身體情況，直到他得知年輕人適應後才衝著康納眨眼，接收到訊息的警探，抬起中指，把第二根手指刺入目前已經流淌出愛液的穴口。

「你非常興奮。」漢克一結束熱吻，隨即朝奈斯指出。

雙頰因為接吻跟擴張徹底漲紅的奈斯，喘著氣說道，「這——這很棒。」

「所以我才主動說要幫你們。」漢克用力揉著奈斯亂成一團的褐色髮絲，撇開頭詢問窩在奈斯身後的康納，「情況如何？」

康納的手指在奈斯甬道內形成剪刀狀，他清楚這樣已經足夠讓漢克進出，但執意把手指往前推擠些，促使做愛過程不會帶來傷害，在奈斯的輕柔嘆息中，他才把沾染到大量黏滑液體的指頭退出後穴，仰起頭望著漢克。

「別把他弄傷了。」康納的琥珀色眼眸中流露著些許擔憂，漢克安靜微笑。

「保證不會。」他把奈斯抱起來一些，引導對方跨坐在他的大腿上，把灰色底褲往下方推，促使隱藏在內部的性愛組件彈出來，兄弟倆再度被漢克的驚人一面震攝到。

他們猜想漢克胯下的陰莖尺寸不小，沒想到竟如此雄偉。

康納懊悔自己被使用上第三根手指，但現在也來不及了，他僅能看著漢克與奈斯的手指相互緊扣，褐髮警探把灰藍眼睛稍微瞇起，在對方帶領下，緩慢坐到硬挺上，徹底填滿溼透的臀部。

未曾體驗過的巨大尺寸讓他不自覺發出喘息，漢克再度發揮溫柔一面，他鬆開奈斯手指，用手環抱住人類警探，開始擺動起身體，性愛組件輾壓著狹小通道，起初還有些疼痛的奈斯，慢慢收起緊張，滿足地把腦袋放在漢克肩膀，安靜呢喃。

「我還想要——更多——」他別過頭，視線飄向坐在自己後方的康納，向來與對方擁有絕佳默契的年輕人馬上就理解弟弟意思，他吞嚥唾液，低頭撈起還沒從腫漲消退的慾望。

「漢克，請你把奈斯放下來。」他甚至不用多作說明，漢克就在無聲中把奈斯往後推向床鋪，移動雙腿，在維持陰莖插入年輕警探體內情況下抬高對方雙腿，繼續往前衝刺，康納則是把前端溢出些許精液的肉柱送到對方唇邊。

奈斯睜大因為情慾幾乎要緊閉的雙眸，伸手握好哥哥的柱體，張開嘴巴溫柔含住，舌頭溜過儒溼表面，輕點亟欲獲得釋放的硬物。

康納愛愛死奈斯替他口交，他們經常會在結束忙碌工作之餘，溜到警局廁所舔弄彼此陰莖，現在漢克當著他的面抽插奈斯，讓平日原本就充滿刺激的行為帶來更多喜悅，康納開始撫摸奈斯腦袋，扭動埋進對方嘴裡的肉柱，讓雙方能獲得最大歡愉。

在前後兩根灼熱推擠之下，沒多久奈斯就全身抖動，發出帶有悶聲的呻吟，徹底達到高潮，幾秒後，漢克跟康納雙雙釋放在他的嘴巴與體內，康納望著雙眼迷濛的弟弟，在還沒反應過來前就直接表示。

「該死，我也想被上！」

這句話讓剛把陰莖從奈斯穴口退出的漢克轉而望著他，「真的？」

康納點點頭，「現在我的屁股很溼，非常需要獲得滿足。」

仍舊還在喘息的奈斯抬起頭，「但我向來都在下面。」

「沒錯，這我非常清楚，剛才那句話是對——」他沒有真正說完，只是盯向漢克的下體，那根還高聳豎起的性愛組件。

「我還以為你不會想被其他對象進入。」漢克微笑表示。

「坦白講，我並不在乎上下位置。」過去康納只有跟奈斯做愛過，但他確實不介意被漢克用陰莖滿足此時正在流出愛液的屁股。

奈斯的嘴唇在無聲中形成O字型，隨後晃晃腦袋，嘗試甩開性愛後帶來的強烈倦意，湊近哥哥。

「需要我幫你擴張嗎？」這只是手指，不算是實際意義上改變他們彼此的性愛位置。

「不，我不需要，」康納安靜拒絕，「漢克，你直接來就好，奈斯，剛才的高潮已經讓你疲累，就先睡覺——唔！」他的話語被淹沒在奈斯貼上來的唇內，除了接吻，奈斯臂膀溜到兄弟倆的大腿間，同時握住雙方慾望，讓兩根剛發洩完，還有些硬的肉柱相互摩擦，顯然他想代替康納完成稍早因為漢克無預警闖入，沒能順利進行到最後的行為。

兩名年輕人抬起腦袋，凝視彼此，發出一連串輕微聲響。

沒多久，康納就察覺到漢克用健壯臂膀從後方把他抱起，滾燙的性愛組件在細嫩穴口邊緣打轉，沾取愛液，前後都被取悅的康納沒有多餘心思去回應漢克，除了喘息，他什麼都無法說，仿生人在此時把腦袋湊近康納，壓低聲音在搭檔耳畔呢喃。

「放輕鬆。」

漢克的嗓音對他而言具有魔力，康納緩緩吐氣，把腦袋往側面移動，開始與漢克接吻，這是他首次跟奈斯以外的男人接吻，感覺很棒，光從技術來看漢克並不像缺乏性愛經驗的仿生人，即便褐髮警探清楚這不過是運用從網路找來的系統資料，他依舊沉溺在其中，熱吻有效讓康納沒太多注意力去留意後穴情況，漢克把手臂移動至搭檔臀部，托起軟肉，下半身往前推擠，順利刺向沒有經過擴張的通道。

康納身軀在漢克進入時抖動著，他的手指收緊，牢牢抓住仿生人身軀兩側，但還是沒辦法快速習慣，忽然，他被往另一邊拉，在迷茫中匆忙結束與漢克的吻，轉頭面對奈斯。

他的弟弟擁抱住他，同時把唇送上來，試圖用接吻消緩後穴的痛楚，並加快手部動作，讓雙方已經硬到不行的慾望有更多接觸。漢克持續往前推送，直到他碰到某個埋在蜜穴深處的小點，促使康納發出嗚咽。

「看來我找到前列腺了。」漢克笑著說道，他沒有浪費時間，馬上就抽動起陰莖，連續撞擊小點，嘗試把康納再度推往顛峰。

奈斯把腦袋撇開些，舌頭往前伸展，吮吸哥哥的唇，康納感到非常舒服，奈斯手部摩擦動作在漢克提升衝刺速度時跟著加快，他們逐漸找到屬於彼此的節奏。

瘋狂進出康納後穴的性愛組件慢慢從皮膚色變為純白，些許液體從尖端滲漏，康納與奈斯的昂揚已經來到無法變硬處境，兄弟倆因為需要呼吸結束這個吻，抬起頭喜悅喘氣。

「康納，我還想被填滿。」奈斯在快要抵達高潮不久提出要求，另一名年輕人用點頭允諾。

奈斯隨即鬆開手，轉而扶著康納肩膀，將屁股對準肉柱坐下去，再一次讓陰莖貫穿自己，他把頭歪向一側，低頭與康納繼續接吻，與佔據康納臀部的漢克同時擺盪身軀，徹底被夾攻的康納極為興奮，他感受到前所未有的美妙滋味。

高潮在幾分鐘後抵達，他們三人的陰莖晃動幾下後同時噴發出來，康納與奈斯的後穴深處、與兄弟倆的肚皮都沾染上白濁液體。

強烈倦意德查特兄弟只想直接躺在床鋪上呼呼大睡，但這心願被漢克強硬阻止。

「不，還不能睡，現在我就把你們帶去浴室洗澡，沒清乾淨屁股前誰都別想休息。」漢克剛把性愛組件退出，就一手一個，將兄弟倆拎起來走向浴室，由於過度勞累，導致他們連拒絕的力氣都沒，直到溫水蔓延過兩人臀部，康納才緩緩開口。

「也許你能搬過來跟我們一起住，這樣就能隨時做愛。」

漢克用肥皂抹過康納背脊，安靜呢喃，「我可不能擅自做主，但你隨時都能向模控生命遞出申請書。」

坐在浴缸另一邊，思考著某件事的奈斯終於在此時說話，「下次要不要找蓋文一起，他似乎對我的屁股很感興趣。」

「你的仿生搭檔？」康納不禁皺眉，但沒有直接拒絕，「如果他同意的話，我個人是沒意見。」

「好啦，別再吵了，讓我專心替你們清洗，」漢克把肥皂拿起，換成幫奈斯塗抹身體，「順道一提，今天是我的出廠日。」

康納的琥珀色眼眸迅速擴大，「這不就是你的生日？」

「我是不會用人類的用語稱呼這天，但你想怎麼叫都行。」

兄弟倆扭頭望著彼此，接著才異口同聲給予祝福。

「生日快樂！」

漢克的LED轉動幾圈，露出燦爛微笑，伸手揉揉兩名人類警探被水淋濕的髮絲，這場性愛因為發生在特別日子，更顯得珍貴。

「漢克，你能跟我們睡嗎？」當漢克剛替他們蓋上被子，奈斯就眨著灰藍眼睛詢問。

仿生人把目光轉向康納，尋求另一個警探意願，當後者沉默點頭，他才拉起被子，「過去一點，讓我有足夠空間。」

奈斯坐起身，抬起雙腿溜到床鋪最左側，康納維持原本的右側，他們讓漢克佔據床鋪中央，仿生人的腦袋一接觸枕頭，兄弟倆就溜過來，分別抱住漢克壯碩身體兩側，警用仿生人沒有開口詢問，就用臂膀環繞他們後背，緩緩墜入夢境，從這天起展開比過去更為親密的新關係。


End file.
